


It's All a Blur Without You

by soitgoes01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes01/pseuds/soitgoes01
Summary: Kara saves Lena as Supergirl, after their breakup, and decides whether or not to finally tell her the truth. A new enemy raises questions for the DEO.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a lil angsty idea I've been messing around with for a while! Hope you enjoy!

Every day was the same. More or less. Get up, save some people, smile for Nia and J’onn, convince Alex she was doing okay, get back to bed, repeat. She managed to fit reporting somewhere in there, but the days were such a blur Kara couldn’t remember when she was at Catco in a button-up or the DEO in her suit. It didn’t matter, though, she started to grow fond of the blur. If she slowed down, if the blur faded back into heart aching clarity, she’d have to think about Lena. Or lack thereof.

She was doing good. _They_ were doing good, but Lena’s trust was fragile and Kara’s lies piled up. It was one big train wreck that Kara couldn’t jump in front of to stop. Lena had packed up all her stuff while Kara was out, but how could she say she was saving a man in a burning building? Of course, Lena assumed she was cheating, and honestly Kara didn’t blame her. She was a liar, she was just as bad as a cheater. She knew Lena had been broken before, how delicate their love was, but she still couldn’t bring herself to tell her the truth. She wanted to say it was for Lena’s safety, but knew that wasn’t true anymore, not after two months of dating, and an even longer friendship.

Kara flew blindly around the city, trying to maintain the blur she’d kept up for the few weeks since Lena left her. Still, green eyes managed to fight their way into the front of her mind and the blonde had to suddenly veer right to avoid a building. This wasn’t working. With Lena, things worked… didn’t they? Kara kissed Lena goodbye in the morning, but then Supergirl would argue with her over how to protect the city. It felt like two different worlds, and it almost was. She wanted Lena back, but would she even want Kara if she knew the truth?

“ _Kara, do you copy_?” Alex’s voice suddenly pulled Kara back to Earth.

“I’m here.” She responded, slowing to a hover as she awaited her sister’s update. Kara thought she heard a twinge of hesitation in Alex’s voice, but hoped she was imagining it.

“ _There’s a break-in. Definite hostile alien activity._ ” Alex still seemed to hesitate, making Kara’s stomach do those awful flips that always happened when she heard something she didn’t like.

“Okay…? Where?” Kara didn’t wait for Alex’s answer, closing her eyes and tuning into the city, listening for anything that would-

A scream cut through everything else. A scream Kara was all too familiar with.

“ _LuthorCorp_.” Alex answered, but Kara was already there, landing on Lena’s balcony with a crunch of concrete she’d remember to apologize for later. A large, reptilian-looking man stood in the Luthor’s office, and as Supergirl entered, she saw Lena on the ground, eyes widening in what Kara hoped was relief at the hero. The blonde felt her persona fumble slightly, the last time Lena looked at her it was full of hurt and anger, but she quickly pulled herself together, for Kara’s sake more than anyone else’s.

“Step away from Ms. Luthor.” Supergirl boomed, hands on her hips, making the reptile man spin around, lips curled in anger. He took a step forward with a clenched fist, before his expression changed, listening. After a pause, he grinned. “I guess we’ll talk later, yeah?” He laughed before shoving something in his pocket and bursting out the window, glass shattering. Supergirl flew to the balcony, but he was already out of sight.

“Alex, I lost him.” Kara grumbled miserably into the comms, a tap on her shoulder making the superhero jump more than she’d care to admit. She turned, face to face with the woman who broke her heart just a few weeks prior. Except now, the brunette had a grateful smile on her lips, cheeks flushed red with adrenaline. “Are you okay?” Supergirl blurted out, internally wincing at the worry tinting her voice.

“Oh, yes, I’ll be fine. I can handle a thug or two.” Lena carelessly shrugged, like the near-death experience moments before was just a part of the work day. Kara missed her so bad.

“Any idea what he was after? What did he pocket?” Supergirl questioned, thinking back to what she assumed was a flash drive. An emotion Kara couldn’t quite pin down flashed across Lena’s face, before she gave another nonchalant shrug, crossing her arms.

“He stole some bank records. My guess is he’s just trying to make a quick buck, but I’ll have the money transferred and accounts frozen before he can even catch his _awful_ smelling breath.” Lena said with a wrinkle of her nose. Kara’s heart clenched at the casualness of their conversation.

“Still, someone that wanted to make a quick buck wouldn’t target such a high profile woman as yourself.” Kara furrowed her brow in thought, looking back at the shattered window. “And did you notice how he moved to attack me, but stopped? It looked like there was someone in his ear, telling him to fall back-”

“Supergirl.” Lena cut Kara off, the blonde’s head whipping forward. Lena played with her hands in an awkward way Kara had only seen a few times before, one being when the brunette asked her on their first date. The memory hurt like hell, and Kara had to fight the emotions from showing on her face. “I just...wanted to say thank you.” Lena cleared her throat, looking back up at Supergirl with a pained smile. “I know you’ve saved me countless times before, and this one didn’t even require a fight, but these past few weeks have been really hard on me.”

“O-oh?” Was all Kara could manage out, trying her hardest to keep the thickness out of her voice.

“Yeah, I don’t want to bore you with the details, I know you’re a busy woman,” Lena gave a half-hearted chuckle. “But even though we haven’t always gotten along, you’ve been there when I needed you. I can’t say that for everyone in my life.” Her face darkened slightly and Kara felt like throwing up. “So thanks, Supergirl. You’re my hero.”

Kara leaned back, inhaling sharply and shaking her head. This wasn’t right. Kara Danvers was supposed to be her hero. Kara Danvers was supposed to be there when she needed her. She felt an odd wave of jealousy for Supergirl, how she got to stay in Lena’s good graces somehow when Kara was left by herself.

“No. Lena, I’m sorry...no.” Supergirl choked out, Lena’s eyes now full of the concern she once held for Kara.

“Sorry? What are you sorry for?” The Luthor asked, her voice laced with nerves. Kara shook her head again, turning around to face the city and gripping the railing of the balcony so hard the metal bent like putty. Supergirl hung her head, letting out a shaky sigh as tears swarmed her vision.

“Lena...I have something I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm thinking about making this longer to go more in depth on Lena's reaction and what was (really) stolen from her office, so let me know if I should write another chapter! As always, I'm open to comments and ideas, and follow my tumblr for updates on new works!
> 
> https://soitgoes01.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally tells Lena the truth, but at what cost? A mysterious, blue teleporter appears, but how is he connected to Lena's attacker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep this story going! I'm excited to help these two messes find their way back to each other...somehow.

Kara’s shoulders shook, her palms still digging into the warped metal of the balcony railing. It was a bad idea, _This_ was a bad idea. She could feel intense green eyes boring into the back of her head and feared turning around, knowing full well she’d crumble under the other woman’s gaze. 

“What do you need to tell me?” Lena finally asked, her voice a pitch or two higher than usual out of rising anxiety. Kara wanted to take it back, to just thank Lena for her admiration and fly away, but she had to open her big, dumb mouth. She wanted the praise Supergirl was getting, she wanted to see Lena smile at her just once more, but now she realized what a grand mistake that was. Lena wouldn’t be happy to know her favorite superhero is also her ex-girlfriend (who is _not_ a cheater, by the way), she’d be angry. Or sad. Or hurt. Or a million other emotions Kara would never wish on her favorite CEO. 

On the flip side, this could be her only chance for Lena to see she wasn’t being as selfish as the brunette once assumed. She wasn’t sneaking around, coming home at odd hours after hooking up with random people, she was being a hero. Maybe Lena could see that. 

“W-well...um…” Supergirl stammered, finally turning around to face her ex. Lena looked up at her, eyebrows knitted and arms crossed over her chest. The setting sun casted the most beautiful light across her face, she looked like she was glowing, her hair still rustled from the attack earlier. Kara reached behind her, fingers grasping at her frames of her glasses. “I-I haven’t been honest with you, and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Lena.” Tears welled up in her eyes, although she could faintly see Lena’s expression softening slightly. Right...how many times has she seen Supergirl cry, compared to Kara? Supergirl wasn’t supposed to cry, she was a beacon of hope and positivity. 

With a deep breath, she pulls the glasses out, slipping them on her face. Lena’s eyes widened, her heels clicking against the balcony as she took a step back. Kara stood in front of her, clenching her fists to keep her hands from shaking. “I should have told you sooner, I got scared, of what you’d think of me, of us. I-I know so many people have betrayed you in the past and I’m so sorry I was one of them, but e-everything I did was to protect you! I love you, with every part of me, and I just...need you to know that.” By now, tears were freely flowing down Kara’s cheeks, her eyes desperately searching Lena’s for some hint of warmth, but there was none there. She stood with a blank face, and Kara bet if she used her X-ray vision, she’d see the gears turning in her head.

“Well...say something!” Kara finally said, though it came off more like begging. She felt like she was going to explode, her whole life weighing on the response of the woman in front of her. “Please…”

“ _Supergirl_.” Alex said through the comms, Kara’s finger coming to her earpiece. Lena’s eyebrow arched, although it felt more mean-spirited than curious. After a pause, Kara finally cleared her throat.

“I copy, what’s the situation?” She asked, her voice thick.

“ _Are you okay? You sound like you’ve been cry_ -”

“What’s the situation?” Kara asked again, more firm. She didn’t want to talk about it right now, especially not with DEO agents AND Lena listening to her.

“ _We got an ID on the alien who attacked Luthorcorp. You better come, quick_.” Kara frowned, looking back at Lena, who seemed to understand. She felt the pit in her stomach grow bigger, those green eyes holding what Kara could only guess was contempt. 

“You should go, Supergirl. The city needs you.” Lena finally spoke, her voice even and unfeeling. More tears sprang to Kara’s eyes, but she blinked them away, taking a shaky breath. 

“Lena…” Kara pressed gently, but the brunette spun on her heel, storming back inside the office. A sob escaped Supergirl’s lips, and she took off into the sky, wishing she’d never tried to let the blur clear.

~~~~

“Jax Amadeus, a  Gordanian hitman. One of the top voted on RateMyAssassin.com.” Winn said proudly, swiping on his tablet. A picture of the reptilian man Supergirl had seen earlier that day appeared on the main monitor. Alex, J’onn, and Kara were standing behind the tech genius, all eyes on their perp’s profile. 

“A hitman? That can’t be right.” Supergirl shook her head, leaning against the round table at the center of the DEO’s headquarters. “Lena said he was stealing bank account numbers, and he didn’t seem interested in hurting her.” The other three shared a look, making Kara’s blood boil. “She’s telling the truth.” The blonde defended.

“Supergirl...I know things have been rocky with Lena, are you SURE-” Alex started.

“ _Kara_ and Lena are rocky.” Supergirl snapped, spinning to face her sister. “Supergirl had just saved her, they get along, they…” Kara took a deep breath, now all too aware of the attention on her, cheeks flaming red. She sighed, rubbing her temples. “Just...let me know when you have a location.” She told Winn, who nodded meekly, not wanting to come under fire next. Kara knew she was over-reacting, that Lena had lied to the DEO in the past, and it was their job to question everything when catching criminals, but… she called Supergirl her hero. Even if the trust was only there for a split-second, it WAS there, and Kara still had faith in Lena, whether or not it went both ways. Before Kara could fly off, she felt a hand grab her arm, gripping gently. She squeezed her eyes shut, fully aware of what her sister wanted.

“Kara…” Alex said softly, “I’m here for you. I understand how hard this must be, if you want to talk-”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Kara scoffed, pulling her arm out of Alex’s grasp. What would she say? ‘I finally told Lena I’m Supergirl in a last ditch effort for her to love me again but it went horribly wrong and now I’m worried she’ll hate me forever’? 

“I know it feels that way, but if you’re hurting, you can always come to me.” Kara could hear Alex’s desperation, reaching out to a sister that felt planets away. When was the last time they had a movie night? She couldn’t remember. Kara clenched her jaw, looking over to see Alex’s eyes filled with tears. Is that all she was good for anymore? Making the ones she loves the most hurt? Kara couldn’t look anymore, wanting to fly and watch everything fade into nothingness once again. 

“Call me with any updates on the Gordanian.” She says, not bothering to watch Alex’s face fall as she flew away, the wind clearing her tears before they could even reach her cheeks.

~~~~

Supergirl didn’t get very far before she picked up an explosion, quickly spinning around and heading towards the source. She landed under an overpass, eyes scanning the wreckage that was once an SUV. She stepped around the flaming hunks of car, getting a sinking feeling that something was off. Her instincts were answered when a swirl of light appeared in front of her, a man appearing out of it. His skin was blue and almost translucent, purple veins weaving across his body. He had ridges along his forehead and a pug-like nose, no sort of alien Supergirl had ever seen before.

“I was hoping I’d catch your attention. My Gordanian friend said it wouldn’t take much with those ears.” The man chuckled, cracking his neck. “Now…” Supergirl tensed as he disappeared with the same swirl of light, only to reappear to her left. She twirled towards him, eyes narrowing. He can teleport...not good. He seemed amused, grinning wildly and twiddling some sort of button in his hand. “Let’s play.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! What did you think? What is Lena hiding? Let me know your thoughts, and as always make sure to follow my tumblr for updates about new postings!
> 
> https://soitgoes01.tumblr.com


End file.
